Mankey
/ |dexalola= / |evointo=Primeape |gen=Generation I |species=Pig Monkey Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Fighting |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=61.7 lbs. |metweight=28.0 kg |ability=Vital Spirit Anger Point |dw=Defiant |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Mankey (Japanese: マンキー Mankey) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Mankey is a small, monkey-like Pokémon. They are a mostly tan in color, with a round body, long limbs and a tail. They have a pig nose due to it being the Pig Monkey species. Mankey are also renowned for their pointy ears and medium length fur. They have triangular eyes with red irises; this clearly represents the anger this Pokémon is known for. Natural abilities Mankey can have the abilities Vital Spirit or Anger Point. Vital Spirit allows Mankey to be immune to sleeping. Anger Point raises Mankey's Attack when it is hit by a critical hit. Mankey are very easy to anger. Evolution Mankey evolves into Primeape at level 28. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Seel, Dewgong, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 056 front.png |yspr = Y 056 front.png |grnspr = GR 056 front.png |Iback = MankeyGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 056 front.png |gldsprs = G 056 front S.png |slvspr = S 056 front.png |slvsprs = S 056 front S.png |cryspr = C 056 front.gif |crysprs = C 056 front S.gif |IIback = II 056 back.png |IIbacks = II 056 back S.png |rbysapspr = RS 056 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 056 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 056 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 056 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 056 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 056 front S.png |IIIback = III 056 back.png |IIIbacks = III 056 back S.png |dpspr = DP 056 front.png |dpsprs = DP 056 front S.png |ptspr = DP 056 front.png |ptsprs = Pt 056 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 056 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 056 front S.png |IVback = IV 056 back.png |IVbacks = IV 056 back S.png |bwspr = Mankey BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Mankey BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Mankey XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Mankey XY.gif |orasspr = Mankey XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Mankey XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In the anime, a Mankey stole Ash's trademark cap. After James kicked it, the Mankey soon evolved into a Primeape which Ash then caught after subduing it with rage from his Charmander. Gallery 056Mankey_OS_anime.png 056Mankey_OS_anime_2.png 056Mankey_AG_anime.png 056Mankey_Dream.png 056Mankey_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 056Mankey_Pokemon_Stadium.png 056Mankey_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 056Mankey Pokémon HOME.png Mankey-GO.png Mankey GO Shiny.png MankeySprite.png Trivia Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon